Principalmente rivales
by BrookieLawliet
Summary: Pertenecían a la misma casa y venían del mismo sitio, Camelot, aunque ella era la hermanastra del futuro rey y él no era más que un sirviente del castillo. Este Fic participa en el minireto "Vuelven las clases" del foro "Las cuatro casas".


**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran J.K. Rowling.

 _Este Fic participa en el minireto "Vuelven las clases" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_

* * *

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, algún punto de la edad media._

El crudo invierno había caído unas semanas atrás trayendo consigo fuertes vientos que congelaban a cualquiera que osara quedarse más tiempo de lo necesario en ellos, por eso las mazmorras se encontraban cada vez más desiertas pues solo eran concurridas por aquellos que iban a clase de pociones y se retiraban tan pronto como esta terminara, y los alumnos pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin.

En aquellos momentos la clase doble de pociones de sexto año se desarrollaba casi de forma normal, lo único diferente era que cada dos por tres algún que otro alumno tiritaba por el frío. Intentaban preparar una complicada poción de la cual no eran capaces ni de pronunciar el nombre, a pesar de eso las instrucciones habían sido muy claras y específicas.

Las habiles manos de un joven aprendiz de mago se encontraban trabajando en preparar el brebaje, _cortar, agregar, triturar, agregar_ , su mente se concentraba en memorizar y acatar cada una de las indicaciones que el profesor les había dado, realmente intentaba no cometer ningún error, pociones era una de sus mejores materias no podía permitirse, por orgullo más que por otra cosa, fracasar en la preparación de alguna. Pero los ojos son muy traidores y los suyos no eran ninguna excepción, así que sin quererlo sus orbes azules se desviaron hacia la derecha unos cuantos lugares más adelante donde se encontró con la espalda de una chica cubierta por su rizado cabello negro que al igual que él hasta hacía un momento, se encontraba concentrada en la preparación del dichoso brebaje.

Morgana y él pertenecían a la misma casa y venían del mismo sitio, Camelot, aunque ella era la hermanastra del futuro rey y él no era más que un sirviente del castillo. Por casualidades extrañas de la vida, ambos habían nacido con magia y a los 11 años comenzaron a asistir a Hogwarts, desde entonces se habían vuelto más cercanos aunque con el tiempo su relación se había enfriado un poco. Ahora tenían una relación bastante complicada, eran principalmente rivales.

Rivales en todas y cada una de las materias, en donde por regla general siempre empataban a pesar de que detestaran hacerlo, no podían evitarlo. Cada año se proponían en silencio lo mismo: superar al otro. Nunca lo lograban.

El muchacho regresó la vista y su concentración a su caldero, el cual soltaba un interesante color verde que significaba que todo iba bien hasta el momento, bajó un poco la intensidad del fuego y tomó el tiempo de espera por 5 minutos, miró a su compañero de mesa quien aparentemente no llevaba gran avance, parecía estar atascado en la primera fase de cortar.

Sin quererlo sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia Morgana, mirándola bien se dio cuenta que la chica se removía incómoda de forma discreta, además de que si se fijaba bien podía notar un leve temblor en sus manos al momento de agregar los ingredientes, conductas nada propias de ella.

Fue entonces cuando notó que el caldero de la morocha lanzaba un humo rojo, una muy mala señal, la chica terminó por añadir el último ingrediente: sangre de dragón.

Un estrépito se escuchó por toda el aula y pronto todos se vieron cubiertos por un líquido cálido y pegajoso, un caldero había explotado. Los ojos fríos de Salazar Slytherin, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido sentado en su escritorio en silencio, realizaron un escrutinio hasta dar con el culpable.

-Señorita le Fay, me parece que ha añadido su ingrediente en el momento equivocado. Está usted castigada.- la chica trató de mantenerse impasible y se limitó a asentir- Los demás, vayan a la enfermería a limpiarse.

Con esto todos los alumnos se retiraron, no sin antes apagar el fuego para que las preparaciones no siguieran calentándose. Antes de retirarse, el morocho le entregó en un frasco su poción ya terminada al duelista que se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de aprobación. Al pasar junto a Morgana ella lo miró de forma fría y distante mientras que él no pudo evitar una sonrisa socarrona de quien ha ganado la batalla.

Y así había sido, al menos en esta clase.

* * *

No hay mucho que decir aparte de gracias por leerlo y mucha suerte a los que participen en el reto :3


End file.
